Wonderful life (Guns N Roses Version)
by MandieJackson
Summary: Vitani Green, a southern 22yr old girl, goes to her favorite band (Guns N Roses) concert. When a crowd of drunk men abuse her in the crowd, Axl sees, stops the show, and saves her. Dj Ashba gets close to the girl, and eventually they end up in love. But many things get in the way... DJ Ashba/OC
1. Chapter 1

I straightened my hair, teased the short layers on top a bit, and threw on a ASHBA SWAG t-shit, with a pair of shorts, and fish-net tights on underneith. I put on my brown cowboy boots. I put thick, black eyeliner on, and some light red lipgloss on, puckered my lips in the mirror and came out of the room, and walked downstairs. My mom was staying at my house, so she could take care of my cat while I was gone. My mom gasped at me. "Good God, Mynx! You look like a... Like a..." "A whore, mom?" I finished her sentence with a cheezy grin. She rolled her eyes. "Sorta, kinda." "MOM!" I yelled. "I'm going to the best concert in the entire world tonight. They'll never be back this close to us for a long time. Besides, I'm going to be in the front row! Dj _has_ to notice me." She rolled her eyes. "Mynxi! Your twenty two_! _He's like fifty." She scolded. I sighed. "_Fourty-six, mom._" "Still! He's way older than you." I sighed, "Mom, you moan and complain all the time about how I'm always working, and never go out. Now, my favorite band in the whole universe is coming as close as they ever come, and I'm going, and your bitching me out any damn way." She sighed. "Your right... Look, go and have fun. And if Mr. Dj notices you, which, he'd almost have to be completely damn blind if he _didn't_, get an autograph for me. Just don't get knocked up." I laughed. "Thanks, mom."

I got in my beat up truck, and left the driveway. I lived in the Kentucky, and Guns N Roses, was going to play in Tennesee. I lived on the outskirts of Kentucky, so it'd only take me a few hours to get there. I plugged in my ipod, and turned on "Paradise City" and jammed. My name was Vitani, but my mom started calling me Mynxi-Jinxa-Binx when I was little. I'm a nurses aid, at a retirement home called Country Meadows, and make 7.25 an hour. I wasn't very rich, in fact, the farm house I live in was owned by my parents, because they built it, and it was only right down the mountain from me. It was so close to their house, that I made a trail with my horse that goes up to their house. My house was only a one bedroom, one kitchen, one dining room, and one batheroom. Guns N Roses has been a favourite of mine, for a while. Yeah, it's kinda weird that Guns N Roses was a band that my _parents_ liked when _they_ were young. ... Finally, about five hours of driving I was at the arena. I hopped out and walked into the arena. I got to the front frow, right in the middle. Nice. There were only about thirty other people there. I wanted to come early, and get my damn seat that I payed for. It wasn't a seat, really. There were no seats. It was just a standing arena. ... Finally. About an hour of waiting, and the arena was completely filled. It got all dark, and then I heard a deep voice... "Hello..." It was Axl.

The crowd went completely insane. "Are you guys ready to fucking party?" Axl asked loudly. Typical Axl. I screamed with the crowd, and then fireworks and what not came about. "YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!?" He screamed. Right before I could scream the answer, Dj Ashba stood in front of me, looking out at the crowd, grinning. I screamed as loud as I could. "YOUR IN THE JUNGLE BABY!" Dj glanced down at me, and grinned even wider. "Hell yeah!" Dj said, and started to play the music. After playing Welcome to the Jungle, Sweet Child O Mine, November Rain, and Paradise City, they started to play Knocking on Heavens Door. During all this time, Richard Fortus and Dj kept switching places. Richard alloud me to touch his hand. I about died. Also during this time, there were a group of dicks behind and beside me. Drinking. I was swaying my hips to the song. One of the guys grabbed my ass. One of them laughed when I jumped. I turned around and smacked him. "what the fuck is your problem, bitch?" The one who touched me asked, all cocky like. I turned around, now pissed off, and started swaying my hips again. I didn't notice Axl had seen what was happening, but he kept standing there, singing. The same guy touched me again. I turned around and smacked him harder. He punched me. And so did the three guys that were standing with him. I was on the ground, getting beat up.

"HEY! HEY! Stop this fucking show!" I heard Axl yell and then I didn't hear music anymore.

Dj's pov... 

I was jamming the fuck outta my guitar, when I heard Axl say "HEY! HEY! Stop this fucking show!" I did. I stopped stumming the guitar, and looked around. Richie sprinted up to me. "What's going on?" he asked. I shrugged. "Fuck if I know, one of the fans probably pissed him off again." I saw Axl jump into the crowd. "Oh shit!" me and Rich said at the same time, and ran to the edge of the stage. I saw a shit load a guys punching and kicking at the ground. But I didn't see anyone there. Hey, wasn't this the place where that pretty little girl was standing? Oh no... Wait, no. They wouldn't hurt her. Richard interupted my thoughts, "Dj! We gotta get Axl!" he yelled and jumped into the crowd. I looked. Axl was one by one, kicking the fans' ass'. I sighed and jumped in. I grabbed ahold of Axl's shoulders and pushed him back. "Come on, come on Axl. Dude, c'mon." I said, trying to get him back, but he kept trying to get at the fans. "Their fucking hurting her!" he yelled. Then I left go, and started watching. Then, shortly after Axl cleared a few of the men that were hovering over who ever they were hovering over, I saw her. I punched of a few of the men, along with Richard, when he saw it was a girl, and scooped her up. I carried her over and layed her on the stage. I asked the security man to help me up, and then got back on stage with Axl and Richard. I scooped the girl up and headed backstage. I layed her on the couch we had back there, and examined her. She looked young. Maybe a little to young. To be here without parents, at least. Shit. What if her parents were out there... I called Maurice, our makeup artist/manager. "Yea!" she called back from the room, then came back out. "What'su?-Oh shit! What the hell happend?"

"Fans got her. Started a fight. Watch over her for a minute." I went back out on stage to hear Axl giving the crowd a load of shit. I hated when he did that. It wasn't _all_ the fans that did this. I tapped his shoulder. "Gimme the mic." He looked at me weird, but did it. I took the mic and walked to the edge of the stage. "Uh, hey guys. Were going to continue in just a bit. Before I we start the show, is there parents here, that were with that girl?" I felt like an idiot when the crowd stood quiet, and shook their heads. Fuck. Okay. I handed the mic back to Axl and went back stage. "Maurice, do you think she needs to go to the hospital!?" I called to her. "No, she'll be alright, they just knocked er' out, is all! Go on! I'll watch her!" she called back. I called, "Okay!" And ran back out on stage. We finished the show with three more songs and then we all went backstage.


	2. Chapter 2

Dj's pov... 

"What're we gonna do with her?" Richard asked. "She could sue all ya'll for this." Maurice said, smart assed, as if this were our fault. Everyone started to freak out. "Everyone shut the fuck up. No ones gettin' sued, alright?" Axl said, and thought for a moment. "We take her with us back to the hotel in Vegas. Give her the time of her life. Then send her the fuck back. That's it, and that's all." I looked down. That's not right... But I didn't say anything. Axl could be so damn coniving sometimes. I went over to the couch and scooped her up again. ... We all headed to the airpor. ... We finally got on the plane, and the little girl was still knocked out. I sat her on the seat by the window, and sat beside her. Richard sat beside me, and Axl and the rest of the boys sat up front of the plane. I felt, and heard a bunch of vibrating. "Dude, would you answer your phone? That's annoying." Richard poked. I looked at him funny. "I thought it was your phone?" He shook his head. I looked over to the sleeping girl beside me, and saw a bump in her shorts. I pulled out a really old flip phone, and it was all beat up, just like her. Probably from those men... I flipped it open and saw she had 8 missed phone calls, 2 voicemails, and five text messages.

_From : Mom - Hey, how was your concert? _

_From : Mom - Are you sleeping? _

_From : Mom - Mynxi, it's only 9pm. I thought the concert was over at 8. Why aren't you answering? _

_From : Mom - Mynxi! Answer your phone! _

_From : Devon - Hey Mynxi... I need to talk to you... _

Hmm... How old is this girl? I sighed and hit Reply to one of her mom's texts.

_To : Mom - Hey. This is DJ Ashba. Your daughter kinda got into a fight at the concert last night. She's asleep right now, and were taking her back to Vegas with us. She's under good care - I promise. Please don't freak out or worry. _

I sighed and hit Send. Richard looked at me like he was scared for life. "The fucks up?" I asked him, weirdly. "Her mom is going to _kill_ us all." I shrugged. "It'll be fine." "She's kinda pretty." he blurt out quietly. I smacked his arm. "Dude! She's like, fifteen!" He shrugged, "So? All I said was she's pretty?" I looked at her. Yeah, she _is_ pretty. Then I looked at her shirt. ASHBA SWAG. That was one of my shirts. I grinned inside. Everything that girl was wearing was my design. Richard interupted my thought again. "Dude. You look like your about to moleste her." I elbowed him hard. "Shut the fuck up!" he laughed hard. A little while after that, her phone buzzed again. I flipped it open and clicked on the new message.

_From : Mom - Ummm... Hi. How exactly did she get into a fight? I'm not even kidding, you better bring her back alive, after your done doing whatever your doing in Vegas. She has a job you know. I guess I'll have to call her work and get her a week off or something. My daughter's in love with you. So, you better take good damn care of her. Got it? _

I smirked. Wait, her mom was actually gonna let her stay with us? How old is this girl! It's bugging the fuck outta me. I can't ask her mom, or she'll think I'm totally kidnapping her. I hit Reply.

_To : Mom - Well, I'm not exactly sure. I'll ask when she wakes up. I swear to you, I'll bring her home safe - okay? And yeah, were going to Vegas because we have one last tour date booked there, and plus we all live there. It's kind of a 'Were sorry' gift for her. If you need help with her work, give me the number and I'll call for you. It'll be awhile until she gets home. And don't worry, I'm not going to let her out of my sight - I promise. _

I examined her phone a little bit. I went through her pictures. Her phone was the most oldest and shittiest phone I think I've ever seen. All of her pictures contained of her little sister and her. And her little sister and what it lookes like, her little sisters boyfriend. I'm not sure if it's her sister or not... It sure does look like a younger her, though. I continued to flip through her pictures. A few pictures I saw, was her posing with some old people. But wait, she was in a nurse suit. So she's a nurse? And her names Mynxi? I flipped through some more. I saw pictures of her on, and standing with horses. I grinned to myself. So she's a cowgirl. I flipped through some more, and there I saw a bunch of pictures of Guns N Roses, and then I saw a bunch of just Richard, and then the rest of her pictures were of me. Her screen saver was of me, too. Axl came back. "So, do we know anything about this girl yet, or what?" I nodded, "Yeah. Her names Mynxi." He looked at her and said, "Mynxi? She must be a whore." and walked away. I sighed and looked at Richard who half laughed at that. "Her names Mynxi, she's a nurse. And she's a cowgirl. She has a little sister, and she's obbviously in love with Guns N Roses. And you and me are her favourites." He grinned, "Really? Woo-hoo. She's so adorable, dude. But I'm alittle worried. She's been out for hours." I looked at her in sorrow. "I'm worried too."

Shortly after, the phone buzzed again. I clicked on the two new messages it left.

_From : Mom - Hmm... Your certainly different from most stars, aren't you? Don't worry about her work. I'll handle it. _

_From : Devon - Mynxi, God dammnit, will you fucking answer your phone?! _

I didn't know about this Devon kid. He seems weird. I hit reply to Mom.

_To : Mom - Awe, thanks. And hey, once we get to Vegas, I'm getting her a ...Better, new phone. It kinda got wrecked after the concert. _

About two more hours went by, and I heard a bunch of mumbling coming from Mynxi.


	3. Chapter 3

Dj's pov... 

Richard and I both look at Mynxi. She sure was making a lot of noises. About two minutes of listening to her mumble, she started anxiously shaking her head and mumbled, "N-no! N-No! Please help me... Please..." I looked over to Richard who looked really sorry for her. He then widened his eyes, "Dear God, Dj! We gotta wake her!" I looked over to her. Her eyes were going to the back of her head, it looked like, and she was starting to sweat, real fast. I didn't know what to do. I gently shook her. "Mynxi... Mynxi..." I cooed softly to her.

Mynxi's pov... 

I had the same dream again. But this time, I woke up before the bad part. I woke up to a familiar voice. "Mynxi... Mynxi..." I heard him cooing. Who was this? I couldn't wake up though. How come? I felt someone take my hand, oh so softly. But then the dream came back, and the worst part happend. I squeezed whoevers hand I was holding, hard. I gasped, and jerked myself up. Before I looked to whoever was with me. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my inhaler. I couldn't breathe. I puffed one and put it back in my pocket. I took some deep breaths, and finally looked to my right. All there was, was a small, oval shaped window. I looked out the window. I saw clouds. I was in a... "Mynxi?" I heard the voice again. I turned around slowy to look to the left. I gasped loudly. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." all I could say was 'oh my God.' DJ Ashba was sitting right beside me, along with Richard fucking Fortus. How...?

Dj's pov... 

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." she looked at us both after puffing more of her inhaler. So she's asmathic? I grinned at her. "I'm D-" "Dj Ashba. I know." she cut me off, excitedly. I grinned even more. God, she was adorable. "And I'm Rich-" "Richard Fortus. I know you too." She cut Richard off too. Richard grinned. "How do you know me...?" she asked, kinda awkwardly. "And why am I on a..." she looked around the plane, and started taking deep breaths. "Uhh, I don't really know you, Mynxi. You got into a fight at the concert, and Axl stopped the show, and us three dove in to save you. You got knocked out, and we didn't want you to hate us, so we decided to take you on the rest of our tour. And... Your afraid of heights, aren't you?" I grinned when I asked that. She nodded her head, and took _another_ puff of her inhaler. "Don't worry. We only have about an hour left. Were going to Vegas." Richard comforted. "Yeah, uh. So, here's your phone. I contacted your mom, she kinda freaked out when you didn't answer. Anddd... Some guy named _Devon_ seemed pretty pissed off at you that you didn't answer." She choked on her inhaler. "Whoa whoa whoa. To much information. For one, I could _never _hate you guys. Thanks for saving me. And uh...I can't really remember anything. Like, I know who I am, and stuff, but I don't remember anything I did today... Or yesterday. Wait, how long was I out? And wait, you talked to my _mom!?_ Oh God, she probably cussed you out. And oh God. Devon... Oh GOD! I have to work tomorrow!"

She kept ranting on and on and on. Every word she spoke, my grin would grow wider. "Mynxi, chill out." Richard said, laughing. I nodded, "Yeah. Relax. Your mom was pretty cool about it." She seemed pretty surprised. "And, the concert was today. A little while ago. It's like, 1 in the morning right now. And don't worry about work, your mom's getting you time off." I comforted. She groaned. "This is so..Weird. But awesome as _hell!_" she giggled to herself. I smiled amd blushed at her giggle. It was.. Cute? I cleared my throat awkwardly at the thought of thinking she was cute, and said, "So uh. Tell us about yourself...?" She smiled widely. I looked away and blushed. Why was feeling this way towards her? I don't even know her. I closed my eyes. "Are you okay, Dj?" she asked me, putting her hands on my arm. I felt like someone fucking shocked me when she touched me. I looked at her and cleared my throat again. "Uh, yeah, sure, sorry." I giggled a little. She giggled a little too, and put her hands in her lap. _That's_ adorable. "Welll. I have a little sister named Sara, she's sixteen. And Devon's her boyfriend. Ummm... I'm twenty two, I'll be twenty three in a couple days," she started, so fucking cutely. She sounded like Sheryl Crow. So she's twenty three... Hmm... Well, that makes me not feel like such a pedophile now. "I'm a nurses aid at County Meadows, I live in Kentucky in an old farm house, I have cats, dogs, horses, bunnies," she giggled, "You name it. And, I'm obbviously in love with you guys," she giggled again, "as you know... Umm... Oh. And I'm not exactly the richest person on the universe, as you can see." she said, pointing to her phone.

I laughed. "it's cool. I'm getting you a new one anyway once we get to Vegas." Her eyes lit up. "Are you serious!? Wait, no. I can't have you do that." she protested. "Mynxi, relax. It's cool." She smiled at me. "So, my mom thinks I'm gonna get knocked up by a fourty six year old." I looked at her weirdly. "What..?" Now, she looked at me weirdly. "You, I mean." I raised my eyebrows, then laughed. "You think I'm _fourty nine_!?" She widened her eyes. "Your not _older_ that _that_ are you?" I laughed. "Fuck no! I'm only _fourty_!" She just looked at me, half smiling. "Oh. Sorry." I nodded. We got locked in, what girls call it now a days, a gaze, I guess. She had really pretty ice blue eyes. Richard's head fell in my lap. She busted out laughing. I looked at him weirdly, but he was asleep. I laughed too, and kicked his seat back, and layed him back. I looked over at Mynxi. "Um, so. We should probably get some sleep too. It's like, three now." I said awkwardly. "uh, sure." she said, and leaned back on her seat. I pulled my Iphone out and went to my contacts. I searched "Debbie" and then clicked on it. I clicked Send Message.

_To : Debbie - Hey babe. I'm on the airplane, heading back to LA. Are you still in UK? Are you gonna try and make it back? I haven't heard from you since before the show, tonight. You okay? _

I sighed and hit Send. A few minutes passed and my phone vibrated. I clicked on the new message.

_From : Debbie - Hi. Oh, cool. I thought you were staying in Nashville for a while? Jesus, Dj. You could've given me some notice. No, I'm back in LA. And yes, Jesus Christ. I'm fine. Just because I'm not like YOU and text 24/7 dosen't mean I'm in fucking danger or something. _

I sighed. That hurt. I didn't even reply. I turned it off, and put it back in my pocket. Mynxi kept tossing and turning on her seat. She was sleeping, though. She was curled up in a ball, and her arms and legs were covered in goosebumps. I gently put my hand on her arm. She was fucking freezing as hell. I took my jacket hoodie off. I put my hands under her arms, and scooted her closer to me, making more room for her legs to stretch, and putting her head on my lap. I coverd her arms with my jacket. I don't know why, but I leaned down and kissed her forhead. Her legs then curled up to where they felt warmth. Fuck. I knew I shoulda bought blankets. I put my arm over her legs, and finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dj's pov... 

I woke up to Axl and Richard slapping and doing shit to my face. I finally woke up and smacked Richard in _his_ face. "The _fuck_, guys!?" Richard and Axl laughed. Axl then looked to the still sleeping girl in my lap. "Ooooh shit. Looks like someones in love." I rolled my eyes. Typical Axl. "Shut the fuck up. I promised her mom I'd take care of her." Axl and Richard rolled their eyes and smirked at me. Axl then whispered something in Richies ear and Richard laughed and looked at us. I smacked Richards arm. "Anyway, Dj, wake her up. Were about there." Axl said seriously, then walked back. I sighed and gently took the jacket off of her. I rubbed her face softly with my finger tips. "Mynxi..." I cooed softly. She started mumbling and then she started sweating fast again. I looked at Richard in worry. "Again?" he asked, looking at her. I went to say her name again and she gasped and jerked up fast as hell. "Mynxi, what's with you and that? You scare the hell outta me when you do that." Richard stated. She put her hands over her face and mumbled, "Sorry." She reached in her pocket and pulled out her inhaler again. She took a big puff and took deep breaths. "You okay, Mynx?" I asked, worried. She slowly nodded her head and put her hand over her chest. Axl then came back. "Well! Good morning, beautiful! Sleep well, yeah?" he asked cheesily. I rolled my eyes. She looked over at him and gasped.

"Your, your, your..." she repeated. Axl grinned. "Axl Rose." She nodded and he walked off again.

Mynxi's pov... 

I can't even believe this all right now. I totally just met, and slept beside my idols. I pulled out my phone and clicked on the 4 new messages.

_From : Mom - Hey, Jinxa. You wake up yet? I talked to Dj. He sounds... Sweet. _

_From : Devon - Mynxi..._

_From : Devon - Mynxi fucking answer! _

_From : Sarabell - Mynx, can you answer Devon please... It's an emergancy he says._

I sighed. I hit reply to Mom.

_To : Mom - Hey mom! Yeah, I'm up. Hey, thanks for being so cool to Dj. He really likes you. He IS sweet, ain't he!? _

_To : Devon - Devon, would you calm down? I got into a fight at the concert last night, I got knocked out. I'm on a plane to Vegas right now with GNR. Sick, right? What's up? _

_To : Sarabell - Hey, sweetie. Sorry, I got into a fight at the concert last night, and Axl freaking Rose saved me. I'm on a plane with him and the band to Vegas right now. I'm so freaking physked. I'll call you and fill you in later. I just texted Dev. What's wrong? _

Dj's pov. 

I was watching Mynxi text the whole time, and she didn't even know it. I grinned. The plane started rocking and vibrating violently. Mynxi gasped and grabbed ahold of the arm rest. "Mynx, hey, hey hey hey, it's cool. The planes' just landing." I soothed, and took her hand. She leaned back calmly and held her chest. She closed her eyes until it finally stopped. I grinned at her as she finally opened her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at my hand holding hers. She blushed bad and looked away. I blushed at her blushing, and left go of her hand. I got up when I heard a bunch of cheering going on in the front of the plane. "Were here, Mynx." I told her. She got up and followed after me. We all got off the plane and got in the limo. Me and Mynx took the front part of the limo. I layed down and fell asleep.

Mynxi's pov. 

I looked at Dj who had fallen asleep. I grinned. God, I must be the luckiet woman on this planet. I reached for my phone and clicked on the new messages.

_From : Mom - Yep. Have fun. _

_From : Devon - dear god. wtf are you doing with those guys in vegas? ur a minor. & nothing, I was just pissed off at the fact u didn't answer. Hey, don't tell ur mom this, but i added some stuff to Sara's drink last night. hehe. we went all the way last night. finalllllly. but, now she's fucking pissed off. _

_From : Sarabell - Did you fucking know that he was going to spunk my drink, Vitani? What the hell is wrong with you! He got me drunk last night and now I'm not a virgin anymore! THANKS VITANI! _

I looked at my phone in disgust. Why the fuck would Devon do that to my sister, she's sixteen for God's sakes. I hit reply in anger to Devon.

_To : Devon - I'm not a minor, asshole! Why the FUCK did you spunk my sisters drink!? Did you use a condom? You asshole! You drive my sister home RIGHT NOW, before I call my mother! _

_To : Sarabell - Sweetie, I swear I didn't know anything until just now. I'm bitching him out as we speak. You need to go home, right now. I'll call mom to pick you up. ?_

I was so pissed. A few minutes later my phone buzzed. I clicked on the new messages.

_From : Sarabell - NO! Don't you dare call mom, Vitani. She can't know about this. Omg, Vitani, we never used protection last night. _

_From : Devon - u need to chill the fuk out. no, i didnt use one. she told me she was on a pill? wtf! _

I was about to reply but my phone went dead. Shit!


	5. Chapter 5

Mynxi's POV (point of view)...

I didn't notice I had fallen asleep, but I woke up in a hotel room. Axl and Ron were sitting on my bed. "Uh, hey, Axl. Listen, I've been... Kinda wanted to talk to ya." He looked over at me. "Well, good afternoon, goregous. This is Ron, or "Bumblefoot." he said, rubbing my shoulder. Ron came over and shook my hand. "Hey, there." "Hey." I said, smiling. "So, Mynx, whud'ja wanna talk to me about?" Axl asked. I sighed. "Well.. Um. Listen, Ax. I don't wanna screw you guys' plans up. I can go home, it's totally fine. I don't wanna be a pest-" "Look, Mynx, it's cool. Your already here, so just sit back and have fun. Sides, I don't mind ya _that_ much anymore. At first I didn't wanna have ya around, to be honest. But I've barely known you were here, so far." Axl chuckled honestly. I giggled, "Nice, Axl, nice. But uh, it's really not a problem if I go home. I don't hate you guys at all, it wasn't your fault. I... Can't even remember what happend..." He looked at me seriously. "I do. Those guys behind kept grabbing you. You smacked them off and they attacked you. And would you shut the fuck up? Your not leaving, that's the end of _that_ discussion." I raised my eyebrows, and Bumblebee, (that's what _I_ call him.) laughed. "You'll get used to him." he winked. I nodded, "Hey, where's Dj? And Richard?" "They've gone to get us all a pancake breakfast. I imagine your starving." Axl said sweetly, and patted my leg. I nodded, "yeah, I haven't ate or drank anything since..." I trailed off but I got real light headed and dizzy. Next thing I know, I collapsed on the floor. "Mynx? Mynx? Mynxi!?" Axl and Bumblebee called for me...

Dj's POV... 

I was out at the best pancake house in all of Las Vegas, ordering nine pancake breakfasts'. My phone started going off like crazy. I had each person in my contacts listed in my phone, as different Guns N Roses songs for a ringtone, so I would know if it were important or not. Paradise City was playing. Axl. I sighed and pulled my phone out and answered. "Hey dude, what's going on?" "Dj, you needa get here, and get here now." Axl said, panicked. I looked over at Richie who heard him. "Uh, I'm almost done, man. What happend?" "Uh, it's Mynxi, man... She colapsed, and I'unno what the fuck to do." Richard heard that too, grabbed the styrophone boxes and hurried them out to the car. It felt like my heart stopped. "Fuck man, keep an eye on her. Don't fucking move, I'm on my way man." I turned my phone off and hurried out to the car. I started the engine, and hurried like hell. ... Finally, about five minutes of driving 80mph, we arrived at the hotel. We were on the very top floor, and the hotel had 100 floors. ... Me and Richie bursted through the doors. I saw Mynxi on the floor, laying limp, and Axl was on his knees beside her. I bent down next to her and turned her on her back. Richard put the boxes on the table and kneeled down on the other side of her. "Was she on any medications?" Richard asked, taking ahold of her wrist and holding his fingers on her wrist. I shook my head no. "Rich, what're you doing?" I asked, curious. "Shh. Checking her pulse." he replied. Me and Axl looked at eachother and raised our eyebrows. "Since when are _you_ a doctor?" Axl asked, joking. I thought for a moment. Wait! "She has a inhaler type thing!" I remembered.

Richard shook his head. "That's not it." I tilted my head to the side. "Then what is it then?" "She's dehydrated." That makes sence... I wonder how long it's been since she's had anything to eat or drink. I went to the fridge and looked around. All we really have his booze. Shit... I dug around and finally found a bottle of water. I opened it, sat back on my heels and gently opened her mouth. I poured some water down her throat, put the bottle down, and propted her up with my arm, and layed the rest of her body on my lap. I poured some more down her throat. Then a little more and started rocking her. The room was really fucking quiet, it's like everyone left. I don't know what was going on with me. It's just like, I felt so connected with this girl. Even on stage yesterday when I first saw her, I thought she was cool. She was the first one to shout the answer to Axls call. I rubbed her forehead with my thumb. "Jesus dude... Your not like that with Debbie." Ron said quietly. I snapped my head up. "Ron, what the hell're you talking about? I promised her mom I'd take care of her, and that's what I'm doing." I said, defensively. But he was right, I _didn't_ treat Deb like this... "Chill out man. I don't know this girl yet, but I think she might be good for you. I'm sure Ron didn't mean that in a bad way." Richard said, cooly, and giving Bumblefoot a look. "Uh, yeah dude, I didn't mean it in a bad way." Ron said, after he saw the look. Axl looked like he was in a deep thought. "Hmph. Well, I'm going back to my room. Tom, Franky and Chris are probably wonderin' where the hell I'm at... You guys think she'll be alright?" he finally said. I looked over to Rich. "Yeah, man. She'll be cool for a bit. Ron, let's uh.. Let's head back to our room, too." he said. Ron nodded cooly. "See ya guys." I said quietly.

They all took their boxes of food and went out. Axl had the biggest suite, so he shared his with Chris, Tom and Frank. Richard shared his with Dizzy and Ron. There was only one suite left on the top floor, so I took it with Mynxi. I lifted her up and layed her on the bed. I covered her up. I went and grabbed the new iPhone 5 I bought for Mynxi while I was out getting pancakes. I already transferred her pictures and contacts to it. I noticed I transferred her old messages too. I decided to get nosy and clicked on her conversation with this Devon kid. ... oh my God. This Devon kid is a real peice of shit. He got her little sister to... Oh wow. I then clicked on Sarabell's conversation with her. ... Huh. Their pretty close. Wait, Mynxi's real name is _Vitani_? (Vih-Tawn-Nee) Her and her sister sure do have.. different names. Hm. I didn't want to eat without Mynxi, but I was getting hungry. I picked up a box and opened it up. I started nawing on a piece of bacon. Finally, she started mumbling. Oh no... I put the bacon down and walked up slowly beside the bed. I sat on my heels when I saw her sweating fast again. Why does she always have trouble waking up like this? I started to gently shake her. "Mynxi..." I said softly. "Please wake up, hun..." Then she stopped, and slowly opened her eyes. "Dj?" "Yea, I'm here, love... You okay?" I said softly. "Mhmmm." she said, stetching. "Axl said something about pancakes?" she asked. I laughed, "yea, here." They were still warm, so I handed her the last box. She started eating right away. I grinned as I watched her eat. After about five huge bites that she shoved in her mouth, without chewing, she noticed someone was watching her.

She slowly looked over at me, and tried to make room in her mouth so she could speak... "sorry." she tried muffling. I laughed, "it's cool. You must be starving. I know I am." I said, and started shoving food in my mouth as well. Huh. She sure did like to eat. Debbie always ate salads and stuff. She'd never eat pancakes. We finally got done eating. Damn. That girl ate the whole box. Cool. "So uh. Heres your new iPhone 5." I said, grinning, and handed her her phone. She about choked on her last bite of bacon. "Dj, I can't pay a bill for an iPhone 5, getting paid 7.25 an hour." she said, giving me a look. I grinned, "I know. That's why _I'm_ paying for it." she gasped, "Dj! I can't have you do that!" I rolled my eyes, "Mynx, it's cool. Besides, we'll be able to keep in touch that way." She raised her eyebrows. "_you_ wanna keep in touch with _me_?" I laughed, "Yeah?" She shook her head and mumbled, "wow." "So uh, I kinda looked through your messages. Sorry about that douche of a guy your sisters' with." I said, flat out. She gave me a look, but then smirked, "Yeah. It's whatever." I nodded, "Axl's hosting a huge party for you tomorrow... But, I think it's just cuz' he wants to party." She laughed, "typical Axl." I laughed with her. "Maurice'll take you dress shopping if ya want." "Who's Maurice?" "She's our manager." "Oh." "Yeah... So um. I'm... Gonna get some sleep." I said awkwardly after she caught me staring at her. "Okay. Um... There's only one bed.." she said blushing like crazy. I blushed too. "Yeah... I can... Sleep on the floor-" I started awkwardly but she protested, "God no! It's totally cool!" she said, blushed. I blushed again too and said, "Of _course_ it is..." all cheesy like. "Shut up!" hshe said, giggling.

"There's night clothes for girls in that closest Maurice bought for you. They... _should_ fit?" I told her. "Oh, how nice of her. She didn't have to do that. Thanks." She said, walking over there. She started ramming through them. "Ummm... The only thing she bought for me is _slip dresses_ and _see through slip dresses_." she said, holding them up. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "How romantic of her. Oh well. Their night clothes, ain't they?" "Sure... A little to showy for me, though..." she said. I laughed, "Oh, go change." So she did, and came back out. She held her arms across her chest, where her cleavage was supposed to show. I blushed like fucking crazy. She looked sexy as hell in them. Thanks, Maurice. Put some more pressure in me. And her, I imagine. She crawled under the covers immedietly. I rolled my eyes and decided to get even with the poor girl. I took off my cowboy hat and shoes, and my gloves, all of my buckles and belts, and started to take off my pants. "Umm... Your gonna do that... In front of me?" she asked awkwardly, and blushed. I blushed too. "It's really not a big deal getting undressed in front of someone... But fiiiiine." I said, sighing, and went in the batheroom. I took off my pants and put on plaid night pants. I then took off my shirt, and took my lip ring out. I sighed when I looked in the mirror. I'm not as good looking as I was when I was younger. I don't look old... I just hate being fourty. I decided to sleep with my eyeliner on, and walked out slowly. She looked at me, widened her eyes and looked away quickly, blushing like crazy. I rolled my eyes and got in bed, and covered up. She turned away from me and got as far from me as possible, I thought she was gonna fall off the bed.

I rolled my eyes. "Mynx, I don't bite." "I know..." She said, giggly. I rolled my eyes and rolled her over to me. She seemed scared of me, so I wanted to show her she was safe with me. I wrapped my arms around her when she burried her face in my neck. How adorable... I rested my chin on her head and rubbed her forehead and arms with my fingertips until she fell asleep. I started thinking about a lot of things tonight... Soon I fell asleep.

**Authors note: Hey guys ^_^ How about some reviews to let me know how I'm doing huh? :D C'mon! **

**The characters for chapters 1-5 are: **

**Axl Rose- Lead singer of Guns N Roses -Real**

**Dj Ashba- Lead guitarist of Guns N Roses and Sixx:AM -Real**

**Richard Fortus- Lead rythym guitarist of GNR -Real**

**Bumblebee- Guitarist of GNR -Real**

**Maurice- Manager for GNR -Made up by me, not real. **

**Vitani Green- Dj's love interest. -Made up by me, not real.**

**Sarabell Green- Vitani's little sister. -Made up by me, not real.**

**Devon- Vitani's former friend, Sarabell's boyfriend. -Made up by me, not real. **

**Mom- Vitani and Sarabell's mother. Not much is known about her yet, other than the fact that she is very unique. -Made up by me, not real. **


	6. Chapter 6

Mynxi's POV... (point of view) 

I remember falling asleep next to a half naked Dj Ashba last night. I felt so safe with him... I remember falling asleep to his bare skin, and the scent of his cologne he was wearing... I woke up peacefully this morning. I didn't have the same dream I always have. I wonder why... I got up and walked over to the mirror. I gasped. Woops. I forgot I was a slip dress. ( This is what it looked like. imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=619&tbm=isch&tbnid=gcpPWp2z1MyG7M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=OfJZ2iLOZhYl8M&itg=1&imgurl= goods/1017/1017223/default/v1_ &w=280&h=280&ei=I6Y4UY2nL4LF0QHus4CIDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=392&vpy=257&dur=3067&hovh=224&hovw=224&tx=143&ty=121&page=1&tbnh=156&tbnw=156&start=0&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:0,i:112 )

I heard a shower running, and instantly wondered where Dj was. He must be in the shower. My phone went off. I walked over to my phone and tapped on the new message.

_From : - Maurice=] - Hey darlin. Okay, since you all were still sleepin, I went dress shoppin without ya. What's your favourite color? And I'm stopping for coffee. Ask Dj what he wants, and then what would you like? -6:56 am._

I smiled. Dj must've put some new contacts in for me. I tapped reply.

_To : - Maurice=] - Hey, Maurice. I'm trusting you to NOT pick out sucha showy dress, this time? Okay, my favourite color is blue... And oh, okay. Just get me a regular coffee, not decaf, and get me some french vanilla? I'll ask Dj what he wants. _

I tapped Send and walked over to the batheroom door. As soon as I was about to knock on the door, the door opened and Dj and I bumped into eachother. I let out a small shriek and fell on my ass whenever I bumped into him. "Whoa!" he said, when I fell. He laughed at me. "Not very funny, Dj." I said, smirking. He smirked back and helped me up. "Are you ok? I'm sorry.." he said, looking down. "No, no, it's okay..." I trailed off when I noticed he was shirtless, again, and the only thing covering his bottom half was a towel he wrapped around his waist. I looked back up at him weirdly, and went to look away but got caught up in his eyes. "Hey... Your not wearing eyeliner." I said, quietly, and touching below his eye. He looked down and blushed. "I know... I'm not goodlooking without it." he said, in the most cutest sad tone ever. I put my hands on his cheeks, and looked deep into his eyes. "Darren, you listen to me. Your handsome, eyeliner or not. I didn't mean that in a bad way... I was just shocked, I've never saw you without it on, you know?" He smiled at me then asked, "Mynx, can I ask you something?" I nodded, "yeah." He took a deep breath when I took my hands off his face, "Do I _look_ fourty?" I giggled at him. He looked at me and laughed but then look at me with sterness, but still with a smile, "Mynx, come on, I'm being serious." I stopped giggling and looked at him. "And so am I. You don't look fourty, Dj. Trust me, _I _wouldn't lie to you."

He looked at me with a slight smile then nodded. "Hm. Well, you should get in the shower too." I nodded and got in. ... I got out the shower, blow dried my hair straight, put a tad bit of black eyeliner on, mascara, a little dose of glitter on my eyelids instead of eyeshadow, and clear lipbalm that tasted like fruit punch. I went to grab a towel but I noticed that the hotel people only gave us one, and Dj had it. I looked around to see what I could cover myself with. My slip dress. I grabbed that, and covered myself. I opened the door just slightly and called, "Uh, hey Dj?" "Yeah!" "Could you... Give me your towel?" "Oh shit, sorry." he said, and came over to me, handing it to me. He looked at me once, and then looked away, and it seemed like he was blushing? "Thanks." I said, quietly. He was already dressed, his eyeliner was on. I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out the room. "Maurice dropped off your dress, and your coffee." he said, handing me a cup and a bag. I smiled, "thanks. Wait, I forgot to ask you what kinda coffee _you_ wanted!" He grinned, "I drink the same as you." I looked down a blushed, "oh..." I went back into the batheroom and pulled out this: imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1280&bih=619&tbm=isch&tbnid=fJrUo2Qvw_EO5M:&imgrefurl= &docid=0Nc6sF-bzpR6aM&imgurl= &w=500&h=647&ei=7n06UdLaN4PV0gH65IDACQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=115&vpy=91&dur=4493&hovh=255&hovw=197&tx=131&ty=118&page=1&tbnh=132&tbnw=102&start=0&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:85

I gasped and put it on. I walked out.

Dj's POV... 

She came out of the batheroom in her outfit. I swear I could've just.. Died. I smiled at her and looked away numerous times. "Uh... Does it look okay?" she asked, weirdly. I looked at her, "Yeah, you look... Beautiful, Vitani." She looked at me and blushed a thousand times. "Uh, thanks..." "Should we get goin' then?" I asked weirdly. She shook her head...

**Authors note: uh, hey guys... I know, ya'll are probably like, Dj, just kiss her already! Hahaha.**

**Anyway, not just yet. ;) **

**So, sorry for just a short chapter, I am gonna be in the hospital for awhile, (probably just 2-3 days) and need you guys to hang tight, and give me some reviews. **

**Thanks. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Mynxi's POV... 

The party was pretty rad, I had to admit. Even though I didn't know any of the people who came. I stepped outside onto the balcony, and looked over the railing. I shivered took a step back. We were so high up. I could see the whole city. It was sunset now, and it was so goregous. I heard a sliding from the door, so I looked over to see who was coming to join me. It was some guy. "Hello." he said, grinning towards me. I nodded my head his direction, "Sup?" He grinned even wider, "nice dress. I've been watching you for quite sometime now, tonight." Okay? Creepy? "Uh, thanks?" He laughed and walked beside me. "Nice view." I nodded, "yeah, it's great." "So... Your a friend of Axl's?" he asked awkwardly. I nodded slightly, "eh, were not _best_ friends." He looked at me weirdly. "Oh. Cool. Your the birthday girl though, ain't ya?" he asked, pointing to the tiara Richard put on my head. I nodded my head, "Yeah." He nodded his head, grinning. "It's... Kind of a tradition to fuck all the birthday girls." he said, winking, and then took a step forward. I backed up until I felt the railing behind me. "Well, excuse _me_ if I don't follow through with your tradition." I said, kinda smart. He grinned, "Oooh, fiesty. I like fiesty." he whispered, now real close to me. He put his hands around my arms and lifted me up on the railing. I looked behind me and realized if I or he made a wrong move I would fall. He started running his hands up my dress. When his hands reached my panty line I slapped him across his face, hard.

He looked pissed off but smirked and quickly put his hands under my pants. I gasped and kicked him. When I kicked him, I fell backwards. I screamed really loud. This was it.

Dj's POV... . 

I looked at what time it was. 6:25pm. I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket. Debbie was here tonight. She looked over to me and smiled, "Hey babes. I'm gonna go talk to a friend." I nodded and she walked away from me. I sighed again. Where was Vitani? It's sunset. I wanna take her out onto the balcony. Girls dig nice views right? I walked over to Richard, who was always keeping tabs on Mynxi since she's been with us. "Hey man! Where's TonTon?" I asked him. His face went blank. "I forgot I needed to look for her. She left my side a little while ago, and some creep Axl invited followed her." My eyes widened. We both ran around looking for her. ... We were out of breath. "There's one place we haven't checked yet." I said, pointing to the balcony. We both ran out on to the balcony to find the creep staring down. I looked to where he was staring at. All I saw was a pair of tiny, delicate hands holding onto the concrete. Then I heard her scream. Me and Rich winced and ran to the man. I punched him several times but Richard pulled me off of him. He looked at the dude and punched him. I smirked. I got down on my stomach and held on to her hands. She looked up at me with tearfilled, hopeless eyes. "Don't let me fall..." She croaked. I shook my head, "I'm not hunny. Richard's gonna get you up." I said, while Richard reached over the rail, holding out his arms. "Mynxi, give me your hand!" he somewhat said in a panic. "I-I can't!" "Vitani! You _have_ to!" he argued. Her hands were slipping when she tried reaching up.

She lost it, and she fell further down. She screamed. "Mynxi!" I yelled, now under the railing, holding her one arm. I pulled her up alittle, and she tried again. This time, Richard got her hand, put his arm around her arms and lifted her up. I left go of her and crawled out under from the rail. Richard sat her up against the wall. Her body was shaking like a fucking hurricane. She was really afraid of heights. I looked over to the creep. I was filled with rage. I went over to him and punched the fuck outta him. "Dj! Back off!" Rich said tring to pull me off of him. He pulled me off and looked at the bloody faced creep. "The fuck did he do to you Tani?" he asked her, still looking at him. "H-he tried to...R-rae-rae..." she said, shaking harder. She couldn't say it. I looked at her in sorrow. Richard must've known what she was tring to say, because he kicked the shit outta him. I went over to Mynxi and held her. I put my lips to her ear and whispered, "Shhh..." ... About two minutes after Richard kept kicking the creeps ass, Axl walked out. "Woah! Woah! Woah!" he said, taking Richard off the guy. Richard told him what had happend. He looked over to Mynxi who was still shaking with fear. He then kicked the guy in the face. "He's had enough." Vitani said through a croaked voice. Axl looked at her with sorrow and took the man by the ear, and took him out of the party.


	8. ATTENTION

Authors Note: Unforunatley guys, I'm gonna let the story go. I've been getting way to many requests for a CC Coma/OC story, and this one hasn't really impressed anyone. I added one last chapter today.

HOWEVER;

If I get at least two reviews telling me to continue, I will continue it, and the next story can wait.


	9. Chapter 8

Mynxi's point of view...

After about two hours of DJ comforting me, he told me that he needed to find his girlfriend, but he'd be right back, he said. Wow... Richard Fortus and DJ Ashba saved my life today. They are so... Kind. I pulled out my phone to view any texts I missed.

_From : Sarabell - Happy birthday, Vitani! Hey, you never called me and filled me in about GNR!_

_From : Mom - Binx, your sister was in a car accident. _

_From : Devon - (Blank message) _

_From : - Sarabell - V_

I froze. I quickly tapped Reply to Mom.

_To : - Mom - MOM! WHAT HAPPEND!? _

Jesus Christ I'm so worried. ... Eventually my mom called me. "MOM!" I yelled, "Jinxers, Sara was in a fight with Devon. And she started to head towards LA, and they were arguing, and Devon hit her, and she lost the wheel and a tractor trailer hit her..." she trailed off into tears. She was bawling. My eyes teared up. "Mom...Where is she?" "She's in Saint Jude's hospital, in LA. Mynxi...The doctor told me she was pregant." My eyes went wide and I was filled with fury. "Mom, I'll go check up on her tomorrow. It's late." "Ok hun... Hey, happy birthday Mynxi. I love you." "Love you too, thanks." I said quickly, and hung up. I sat on the bed and let out a huge sigh. Hey, I never asked if Devon got hurt or anything... Guess I'll find out.

DJ's POV...

Man, I can't even believe this shit, man. Like, Mynxi was here with us for about a week now, and she's only been in misery. I feel fucking bad. Tonight was a huge disaster. Deb and I got into a fight about me staying in a room with Mynx. So...I gotta find her. I went to get a a bottle of beer and a ciggerette from the mini bar before I went and talked to her. Right when I was about to hop on the bar stool, I saw a girl that looked a lot like Debbie from the corner of my eyes that was clinging to a guy. I looked at the view only to see that fucking slut making out with some guy. I got up and started sprint walking over to them. I grabbed the guy by the shoulders and punched him hard. She gasped and hit _me._ "Dj, what the _fuck!?"_ "What. The _hell_ is going on!?" I screamed in her face. She sighed and calmed down. "Listen Darren. I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now. And it's not just because I'm pissed off at you for messing with a _minor_'s feelings, ok? Were over. C'mon Luke." She said, smiling evilly and walking out with that guy. I hated her. But, why am I so..upset about this? I slowly walked upstairs and into me and Mynx's room. I sat on the edge of the bed. I don't know how... But I actually starting crying. Mynxi came out from around the corner and saw me. "Dear God. Dj! What is it?" she asked, worried, and sat beside me. She put her arms around me and rubbed me. "Dj...What is it?" I sniffed like a fucking idiot and told her, "Debbie cheated on me. I caught her." Her face dropped like hell. "Oh fuck her, Dj. She's not worth it. You deserve _so_ much better than her." She told me, and wiped my black eyeliner that was running down my face.

I slowly looked her in the eyes. "Your right, I do..." "Mhm..?" "Why do _you_ look so sad?" I asked her. She seemed pretty down herself. She sighed, "My sister was in a car accident today. And she's pregnant. Her and Devon were on their way here, and they started arguing. Devon hit'er and she let the wheel go...A tractor trailer got'er." My eyes widened. "Fuck, is she okay?" "I'unno... I'm goin' ta see her tomorrow in the hospital." "Which one?" "Saint Jude." "Hey, that's right around the corner. Mind if I come? I can drive you." I offered. She smiled, "I'd love that."


	10. Chapter 9

Dj's point of view...

I put my eyeliner and hat on and walked back into the room. Mynxi was just.. Staring at the ground. Before I went to go ask what was up, my phone goes off. I rolled my eyes and tapped on the new message.

_From : Maurice - Find yourself a new manager, I'm DONE. _

What the fuck? Why would she quit? Oh shit... Her and Debbie were real tight. I rolled my fucking eyes.

_To : Kari - Pack your bags. Your my new manager. Again. Maurice quit, me and Deb broke up. _

Fuckkkkk. I'd hate to do that to my sister. I sighed and tapped Send. I went over and sat beside Mynxi. I rubbed her shoulder. "It's gonna be alright, Mynx." "I hope so." she said with a sigh. "I had to hire Kari to be my manager, again. Maurice quit because of Debbie." "Oh for fucks sake. I really don't know how you were with someone like her. I mean, your so sweet, and caring, and she's nothing like your personality." She bluntly told me. She widened her eyes and blinked. "I will forever shut my mouth." I laughed pretty hard, that was fucking adorable. "Alright, let's go." She said, elbowing me, and walking out the door.

We walked downstairs, past the bar. Axl, Bumblefoot, Dizzy, Richard, and Richards wife and daughter were sitting at the bar. "Mynxi!" Paisley yelled half way across the room. "Hi, sweetie!" Mynxi and crouched down before Paisley jumped into her arms. I forgot how close Mynxi was with Richard and his family. Mynxi picked her up. "Hi, Mynxi." Jen smiled, and hugged her. Richard smiled at the sight, and so did I. "Headed for a date?" Dizzy asked. I rolled my eyes, "No ya fucker." "Where ya goin then?" Axl asked. "Mynxi's little sister was in a car accident last night. She's in Saint Judes right now. I'm taking Mynx to go see her. I'll be back." Their faces dropped. "Jesus... Hey man, if you need anything call me." Bumblefoot stated firmly. Richard pulled me aside. "If _anything_ happens call me." "I will man."

Mynxi then put Paisley down and she ran back to her dad. Jen tugged at my arm before I could open the hotel door. "Yes, Jen?" I sighed impaitently. "Don't give me that tone, boy. You break her heart I break your face." My eyes widened. How did she know... Richard. Richard grinned at me and I flipped him off before taking Mynxi's hand and walking her out. ... We got to the hospital and we headed to Sara's room. ... Fuck. Sarabell was really fucked up. Her face was really bruised and she had cuts and bruises all over her arms. "Hi Sara..." I said lightly, after a tiny coversation her and Mynx had. "Your Dj... M-my sister.. Loves you..." She barely said. I smiled, "I know she does." She smiled at me. Just then Sarabells body went limp. "S-Sara?" Mynxi shook her body. "Sara!? SARA!?" She kept screaming her name.

The heart moniter was beeping really fucking loud. I don't know why but I was holding back tears. I opened the door and screamed, "We needa nurse!" A bunch of nurses told us to get out of the room but Mynxi wouldn't. I had to grab ahold of her waist and bring her back. She was crying and screaming at the same time. I sat her on the waiting chair. A doctor opened the door and said, "Miss Green, would you follow me please?" I was pissed. "Her sister just fucking died!" "Sir, please do not yell. I understand how she feels. While the doctors try to revive her-" "no, you don't fucking know how she fe-" "Dj!" Mynxi said grabbing ahold of me, still crying. She sniffed and walked away with the doctor.

I called Axl. "Hey man, how goes it?" "Not fucking good man..." I said, starting to break down myself. I've never witnessed anything like this. "Oh no... Hang on man. Were on our way." "Don't bring Paisley." I said. I didn't want her to witness this. He hung up. ... About fifteen minutes later I saw Axl, Richard, Bumblefoot and Jen coming down the hallway. "Where is she?" Axl asked, worried. "Some doctor wanted to talk to her." Richard put his arm around me, but then Kari came running down the hallway. She hugged me. "Are you ok, Dj? Axl called me. It'll be ok. But I think you should come home, ok?"

"NO Kari. I'm not leaving Mynxi here by herself." I said, broken hearted. "You love her." She said as a statement after a moment of silence. I rubbed my face with my hands. I was so devastated. "You _still_ need to come home. Let's go." "No!" "Dj," Axl stated firmly but calm. "Go. Home. I'll take Mynxi home, get her calmed down." "Home? You can't take her hom-" "Dj. Home is here. Home is everywhere _we_ go. She's with us now." I looked at him in disbeleif yet thankful that he cared about her.

**Characters for chapters 1-9. **

**Axl Rose- Lead singer for Guns N Roses, real. **

**Bumblefoot- Guitarist for GNR, real.**

**Dizzy- GNR member, real. **

**Kari Ashba- Dj Ashba's sister, manager. Real.**

**Vitani Mynxi(Mink-C, Mink-See) Green- Dj's love interest, made up. **

**Sarabell Green- Assumed to be dead, Mynxi's sister, made up.**

**Richard Fortus- Guitarist for GNR, real.**

**Jen Fortus- Richard's wife, real.**

**Paisley Fortus- Richard and Jen's 8 year old daughter, real. **

**Dj Ashba- Designer, guitarist for GNR and Sixx:AM, real. **

**Please, please review.**


	11. Notice

This story will be on a short pause, as there has just been a death in my family.

I respect and appreciate your patience.


	12. Chapter 12

Dj's point of view.

I was pacing back and forth like a maniac in the house. "Dj, would you stop? Your freaking me out." Kari looked at me funny. I sighed and sat down on the couch. She sat down beside me and looked at me. "Dee'j'ed. She'll be fine. I know she will. … You love'er?" She asked, smiling. I couldn't hide it anymore. "Yesssssss. I do. Happy?" She nodded, grinning to herself. "She love you?" I looked down and sighed. "I really don't know, Kari. I _think_ so?" She snorted at me. … My phone started ringing. It was "Sweet Child O Mine" so I knew it was Richard. I immedietley answered.

"Rich? What's going on?" "Well… Sarabell's…Gone, bud. I'm sorry." My heart was crushed. I sat down on the couch and literally started bawling. Kari looked over at me with nothing but complete sorrow. "Dee'j'ed." She rubbed my back. "I know man. It'll be alright, I promise. Tani kinda lost it awhile ago. She ran off but we ran after her. She's sleeping now. Bumblefoot, Dizzy and I are on our way. Axl and the other guys are behind us." Rich tried soothing me… But it wasn't working to good.

"That one kid, what was name?" Richard asked someone in the backround. "Devon, I think." I heard a low voice in the distant say, but it had an accent, so I'm guessing it was Bumblefoot. "Oh right. Devon. Ron and him kinda got into it… The security people took us out." I rolled my eyes, "I would have probably _killed_ him, Rich." "I know, s'part of the reason why I got Kari to come get you." I sighed. "Alright, man. I'll see you when you get here." I said, hanging up on him, which was something I normally never did.

… About an hour went by and they finally came through the door of the house. Bumblefoot was carrying Vitani, and he layed her gently on the couch. I shook my head. "Uh uh. Upstairs." I mouthed, guessing she was asleep. He sighed and went to lift her back up, but Rich shoved him out the way to do it himself. But then Axl did the same to Richard. Axl picked her up and carried her upstairs to my room, laying her on the bed. Bumblefoot followed me too, and he covered her up. We all stared at her, anxiously. Dizzy and Kari walked in the room.

We all stared at her for about half hour, biting our nails. She started sniffing and sat up in bed. She was bawling. We all stood up in a panic, all of us wanting to comfort her. She'd really gotton close to us. "Dj?" "I'm here, hon." I bent down on my knees, beside the bed. She looked over at everyone. "Kari?" she croaked. "Hi, sweetie. How ya feelin, babe?" Kari said, smiling, and walked over and sat on the bed. "I'm okay…" she sniffed. Kari smiled, and clucked her tounge. "N'aww. C'mere babe." She wrapped her arms around Tani's neck and held her.

"I love you, Kari. You've been a best friend." Vitani confessed. I grinned inside, because Kari just adored this girl. Kari smiled widely. "Can I be your bestfriend for forever then? Because I love you too." Mynxi smiled with grace. Kari sensed that everyone else was waiting for a turn with Tani and got off the bed and sat with me. Dizzy took the chance and sat next to her. "You ok?" "I'm okay, Diz." "Good. You should get some rest." He told her, and kissed her forehead before getting up. Bumblefoot took the next turn and sat beside her. "Hi, Bumblebee." She smiled kindly. "Hello, princess. How are you doing?"he answered.

"I'm okay…." She said, kinda getting irritated with having to repeat that all the time. "You a strong girl. I won't let nothing happen to you, nothing will get you. I am here always." She grinned sweetly and kissed his cheek, and with that, he blushed like a weirdo. I rolled my eyes. Richard sat down next and she immedietley took his hand in hers. "Richie." She said almost in a gasp. "Hey girl." she giggled at his femine. "I want you to know I'm here for you always, and Jen is too. Jen consideres you her best friend, actually. And sides, Jen could use the company whenever I'm on tour. You can help watch Paisley. Paisley adores you."

She grinned. "I know, Richie. I love her and Jen too. And I consider _you my_ best friend." He grinned. He got up and left Axl sit down. She looked down, scared. "I spose I'll be going home soon. Don't worry." Axl looked shocked and grabbed her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers. She blushed, of course. "Your not going anywhere, love. In fact, Kari wants you to live here. And don't worry about a job, I'm hiring you to be an assistant. I don't want you to leave us, Vitani Greene. We love you-_I_ love you like a little sister."

She was speechless. "But Kari's you guys' assistant…?" Kari laughed, "HA! I am, your right. But sweetie, I need help sometimes. Taking care of all their booking dates and what not, taking care of _them_, working with Ashbaland, and just everything, I love it, but it's frustrating for one person." Vitani grinned, in shock. Kari cleared her throat at Axl, and he nodded once, as if it were a signal. He got up and everyone scooted out the door. "Eh-hem, I believe there was something you wanted to tell Mynxi." Kari and Axl pretty much said at the same time. I gave them the finger after they left. Or so I _thought_ they left…

"What is it, Dj?" she asked me as I sat on the bed. "Mynx… after all this time we've spent together, and how close I am to you… I dunno, it's just like, I'm a magnet to you." She looked at me confused. I sighed. "I'm crazy about you, Vitani. Ever since the first night at that concert. I knew there was something about you. I know were twenty years apart, but, I've never felt this way before." My heart was pounding. She was in tears, "Darren Jay, I've been wanting to tell you that for a long, long time." I grinned, and I kissed her with all I had. The room broke out into hypocrite noises and woo-hoos. Mynxi broke the kiss in laughter and gave everyone the finger. Something I'd do. I laughed at her. There was one thing I knew for certain: I was deep down in love with Vitani Greene.

The end.

**Note- sorry guys, it kinda sucked didn't it...? :/ let me know what you think? **


End file.
